


Dirty Innocence

by watashinomori



Series: Interrupted Stories [1]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Lots and lots of smut, M/M, PWP, Romance... kinda of, Smuuuuuuuuuuuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinomori/pseuds/watashinomori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they already had was good, but definitely could be way better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Innocence

Wally waited till the smaller boy normalize his breathing. When was sure he was fast asleep carefully rose his own body from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Looked at his own reflection in the mirror. He felt so guilty. The remnants of pleasure lingered on, his face flushed and a panting breath. Still could feel hot trails where the hands passed on, stings where he was scratched and cold where the air touched the wet skin. He was naked, with a messy hair e dirty all over. Those things weren't tormenting him, or the fact he just did a guy. No, what tormented him was that Dick Grayson was just thirteen years old and he couldn't control himself.

Looked in his own eyes. How should he had looked like for Dick? He was a young sixteen, with an almost fully post-puberty developed body. Dick was so small and frail and, till almost an hour ago, virgin. Wally wished he could hit his head against the wall. Glanced briefly into the room where the boy was sleeping. Exhausted. Left a soft moan escape, full of guilt, and the sound of it recalled him of the earlier activities. He blushed even further. The boy was freaking good. But most of the blame was on his acrobat training. He could move his hips in some very unnatural ways.

He recalled when everything began. The set of actions that led to him losing control. The way the boy started to stand close, very close. How he had begun to smell less and less like colognes and perfumes. The glances. The touches. The hand which fell on his legs and was forgotten there, head landing on his lap, hugs that were never broken. Lips gently brushing the skin during shared whispers. Wally couldn't precise when he realized, but reached the point that was impossible to ignore the shameless flirtation.

Then Wally has begun to return the flirts, without ever reaching the blows. That created a sexual tension between them, which _did_ drive him crazy. Almost kisses exchanged between (sometimes during) missions or at hallways in Mount Justice. Nothing could compare to the breathless young teen, lips almost touching, fingertips rushing over his back and face, a practically non existent space between the bodies, never really touching. Just maybe, knowing the boy was in the shower next to his own while he was touching himself subtly trying to make him notice what he was doing, and then hearing a soft moan followed by the sound of a body leaning against the thin wall muttering his name.

He shuddered, annoyed about how easy he was turned on. He had promised himself he would keep control, he was the oldest of them both. That didn't matter how much the boy tempted him, he would take a deep breath and back away. He wouldn't be the one to defile a thirteen year old boy. Not exactly how that night ended.

It wasn't the first night they passed together after this game started. But being alone never was a problem, beside the dirty underwear. Usually involved a little more of that 'close, but never touching', smooth fingertips caress. Even though they added a slightly brush of lips that never became kisses. Whispering against each other breathes, caressing the faces and neck with the tip of the nose. And the things they said to each other. Wally shut his eyes, trying to remember he should be blaming himself instead of recalling those memories.

They never confessed to, neither talked about how they craved for each other. Even though any fast glance to their crotch would tell how they felt, at least about the last question. But there were hints, small suggestions lost in phrases slightly rambling. Oh, and there was the lollipop, even if Wally now knew the reference he kept loving that particular piece of memory. Dick reenacted a scene from the series Bad Teacher, where he grabbed a lollipop, licked it and sucked it suggestively, without breaking eye contact and asked for his forgiveness because he couldn't keep his mouth empty. Wally couldn't keep a line of thought during that whole day.

He wouldn't know what made that specific night so different from previous ones. What pushed him beyond the edge. The tension between them was normal. He should always make sure he was wearing a tight underwear and a baggy pants when close to the boy. Actually, he'd asked himself how could no one pointed out he was always hard when in his cowl. Once he was bold enough to look at Dick's crotch, it wasn't just him. The permanent hard on was usual to the redhead.

Maybe he really was to blame. After all, everything started at Mount Justice and _he_ led them to be alone, because he could no longer stop a moan in front of the team.

They were watching tv, it was on at least. Dick was riding his lap a knee on the couch at each of his sides, talking to Megan who was at the kitchen. The Team had planned a movie night and she was in charge of the food. Dick stuck the body against his, Wally indulged himself to run his hands through all the smaller boy's legs and buttocks, tracing the muscles. When the Martian left to call the guys, he sat over the redhead knees, smiling sultry to him. Grabbed the speedster shirt and buried his face on the neck, allowing his tongue to touch the freckled skin while talking.

"Kinda hurried today, aren't we?"

Wally sighed.

"Ro-Robs..."

The following whispers made no sense to Wally, but he knew very well which language was that. Romani was in the flirts since Grayson realized how he fidgeted hearing it. Wally closed his eyes and allowed the boy to tempt him to limit. The hands on his shirt letting him know he was being dominated. A hand found its way to the small of the back bringing him closer. And finally their chests touched, he sighed in relief vibrating a little. The boy ceased the speech and left a stifled moan escape. Both backed away and stared at each other, it was almost like their silent agreement was broken. Before Wally could lose it, the zeta beam announced the Aqualad arrival and the Team came into the room.

The Boy Wonder climbed out the redhead lap and sat beside him. Both stayed on the couch while Megan and Conner on the floor. Kaldur was curled in an armchair and Artemis was out patrolling Star City with her mentor. One of Dick's hands fell over one of his legs, scratching over the fabric. West rested a hand over his, slightly touching the hand over his lap, tracing up under his sleeve, scratching the skin a little. Pushed the younger to lay over his back, mounting him. Vibrated softly when the ebony lifted his hips grinding them both together. He rose the eyes and met the glasses. Frustrated, he muttered:

"Wanna go to the manor?"

Dick froze, timidly looking around, almost shy. Then looked at him and nodded. Wally got off him and with no more words they teleported to the Batcave. They crossed the cave and manor in silence, Wally leading the way, in a hurried pace dragging the boy by the hand. As soon as they entered the room, he threw the glasses away. All he wanted was look inside those eyes and see his own desire reflected back. Dick wrapped his arms around Wally's neck. You could ask both of them, but any could answer to you who was the first one to lean to the kiss. The first touch was electrifying. Just a long press of the lips, finally a touch. They separated and searched each other eyes and then they really kissed.

The kiss was deep and desperate. The boy pushed back the older towards his own bed, unable to restrain himself. Wally mentally screamed " _I won't go further than a kiss_ ". But as soon as his back touched the mattress and he felt the smaller one riding him, he had utterly forgotten his own oath. Raised the upper body taking off his shirt, kissing everywhere he could reach. Grazed and bit, leaving marks, he had begun to vibrate. " _A little further and I'll stop. Just a little more_ ". Dick moaned and squirmed on his groin generating a friction which numbed his senses. Squeezed the body against his own, raising the vibration.

"Not so fast. I can barely feel the vibrations. There" a moan. "Keep like that!"

"What do you wanna me to do?" he growled, unable to form proper words.

"Keep vibrating. Now, take off your clothes, slowly" the redhead happily complied, easily getting rid of his shirt, but fighting against the pants so he wouldn't apart from the smaller. "Lay over your back. And try not to be so loud."

Dick backed off till be sitting over his thighs. Then leaned his body and started to kiss where he could reach. His neck, shoulders, chest, stomach. He thrust his tongue inside his navel and bit the skin around it. He went even more down and bit the inner thigh, so close. Licked a way back up, halting over his hard on. He blew softly on the head and swallowed him whole. Wally moaned a curse.

"You're bigger than I thought" whispered playfully, holding it in his hand lips brushing the tip.

"Too much longing" panted.

"I can see that" and swallowed it again.

He sucked and licked moving his tongue. Wally inevitably recalled the damn lollipop. After what looked like a long time trying to hold the best that he could, he pushed the boy. Wanted to explain why he did that, but Dick's smirk told him he already knew. Dick unnaturally bent to the side and grabbed something on the nightstand. A sachet he never saw before and condoms. Skillfully he wrapped West's erection while he worried to equally undress him. Grayson, then, took the sachet ripping open with his teeth, pulled the hand of the teen and let the gel to pour on his fingers. He led the hand to his buttocks. Wally didn't need to be told what to do.

"Where did you learn all of this?" asked, confused and amazed, inserting one digit inside him.

"Internet. And, if you wanna know, It was there that I boug... Ah... bought these things" he threw back his head, enjoying the sensation.

Wally added another digit, loosening him up. Trying to go deeper as can be, searching the prostate. Turned the wrist a little and got a sigh, each sigh or moan or pant would let him twitching. Added the third finger going deeper, searching. Dick screamed something at Romani.

"THERE! Again! Do it again!" rolled his own hips against the ginger hand. Wally did what asked, adding a vibration. Dick screamed again, a bunch of Romani words, and came. "Asshole" Wally smiled to him removing the fingers.

Tried to get up to change their places, but the boy put a foot on his chest holding him down. Supported his weight on one knee, rose his body and sat on his shaft. Wally shuddered and bit his lower lip, holding a scream of pleasure. The brunette even waited to get used and started to quickly move the hips. West raised his body and threw the smaller boy at his four on the mattress, vibrating with excitement, pulled one of his arms and thrust inside him. Dick screamed in pleasure, pleading for more. Wallace felt extremely guilty for this specific part. Because he barely heard the boy beneath him. Vibrating and panting, he allowed himself be carried in the pleasure and let the speed take over. Richard came again, giving a strangled cry, passing out right after. Wally sat breathless beside him, trembling, staring the smaller boy lying on the bed. He jerked off brief and firmly coming right away.

"Di-Dick?" called him smoothly. "Hey, don't tell me I hurt you. HEY" called louder and the boy woke up, still shuddering, they stared deeply. "Did I hurt you?"

"No... I just... I never felt... was so good..." panted. "You were hitting that place so much and so fast... I... wow..." and laid back. "I thought what we had was good... I'm such an idiot" and grinned. Closed the eyes falling asleep. "Sorry... too tired..."

And now he was standing on the bathroom. Blaming himself for doing the younger. Sighed and took a towel, wetting it and taking to clean the sweat from the boy. Threw away the used condom. Looking at a sleeping Grayson was even worst, since he looked even more innocent. He felt awful, because, however guilty he felt, he didn't regret anything he did that night.


End file.
